


Bittersweet

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Ein Teil von ihr wollte wieder gehen. Zurück zum Flughafen und zurück nach New York.Doch es führte kein Weg zurück.





	Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

 

.

.

Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen blickte Blair aus der Fensterverkleideten Wohnzimmerfront in den Sonnenuntergang hinaus.

Sie lauschte auf die Stille des großen Hauses das sie umgab, während sie wartete.

Ein Teil von ihr wollte wieder gehen. Zurück zum Flughafen und zurück nach New York.

Doch es führte kein Weg zurück.

_Not anymore._

 

* * *

 

Sie wusste das er in ihrem Zimmer auf sie wartete, lange bevor sie den Wasserhahn zu drehte und die Tür ihres Badezimmers öffnete.

Er saß auf dem Bett, nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt.

Sein entsetzter Blick ließ sie ahnen wie lange er bereits im Raum war, doch es kümmerte sie nicht.

Er hatte kein Recht dazu hier zu sein.

„Geh,“ erwiderte sie trocken, während sie still im Türrahmen des Badezimmers verharrte.

Sie konnte sehen wie er hilflos nach Worten suchte, doch sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Geh Chuck.“

Sie wandte sich Richtung Tür, doch noch bevor sich ihre Hand um den Griff legen konnte, begann der Boden unter ihren Füßen zu schwanken und das Zimmer sich zu drehen.

Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, während ihre Hand hilflos nach Halt suchte.

Chucks Stimme drang entfernt an ihr Ohr, während die Sicht vor ihren Augen verschwamm und Farbpigmente vor ihren Augen wild zu tanzen begannen.

Sie spürte Chucks Hand auf ihrem Arm, während sie versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren was er sagte, doch stattdessen schaffte sie es nur sich im letzen Moment von ihm abzuwenden, ehe sie sich auf den Fußboden erbrach.

Mit Entsetzen registrierte sie die unübersehbaren Tablettenreste auf den Dielen und versuchte mühsam sich daran zu erinnern wie viele sie genommen hatte seit sie die Schachtel aus dem Schrank ihrer Mutter genommen hatte, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Ihr Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust, während sie versuchte sich aus Chucks Griff zu befreien.

Seine Stimme drang noch immer entfernt an ihr Ohr, während sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts taumelte und versuchte an der Wand halt zu finden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen wie er erneut auf sie zukam und registrierte irritiert die Panik auf seinem Gesicht.

Sie versuchte zu verstehen was er sagte doch es gelang ihr nicht, stattdessen begann das Licht vor ihren Augen zu schwinden und ehe ihr klar wurde was geschah gaben ihre Knie bereits unter ihr nach.

Doch es war nicht der Fußboden der ihren Sturz bremste, sondern Chucks Arme.

Sie spürte seine kalten Fingern auf ihrer Haut, während er ihr Kinn umschloss und sie zwang ihn anzusehen.

Sie blinzelte benommen, während sie sich fragte warum er sie anschrie.

Seine Worte machten keinen Sinn, doch wann hatte zuletzt irgendetwas einen Sinn ergeben?

Sie konnte nicht anders als zu lachen und sie lachte noch mehr als sie Chucks verständnisloses Gesicht bemerkte, der sie ansah als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

_Am I crazy?_

Sie lachte, bis Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen und das Lachen zu einem verzweifelten Schluchzen wurde.

Durch einen Nebel aus Tränen hindurch, sah sie wie Chuck den Kopf Richtung Tür wandte und jemandem den sie nicht sehen konnte etwas zu rief.

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie wollte sich die verräterischen Tränen von den Wangen streichen, doch sie konnte ihre Hände nicht bewegen und erst da wurde ihr klar das Chuck sie auf dem Boden festhielt.

Sie wollte protestieren, sich losmachen und sich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch stattdessen musste sie sich erneut übergeben.

Sie spürte Chucks warme Hände auf ihren und seine Arme die sich um sie schlossen, während er sie festhielt und sein Flüstern wie sanfte Küsse an ihr Ohr drangen.

Sie versuchte zu begreifen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Es war ein panischer Schrei der sie erschrocken zusammen zucken ließ, doch erst als Chucks Arme sich noch fester um ihren Körper schlossen und er seine Lippen an ihr Ohr presste und immer wieder die selben Worte zu wispern begann, wurde ihr klar das sie es war die schrie.

Sie glaubte in der Ferne das Heulen von Sirenen zu hören und der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf schien zu explodieren, während sie erschöpft die Augen schloss.

Den Sirenen folgten Stimmen die ihr Zimmer zu füllen begannen, ehe sich aus dem Nichts Hände auf ihren Körper legten.

Hände die nicht Chucks waren und die grob an ihrer Kleidung und ihren Armen zu hantieren begannen.

Sie wollte schreien, doch ihre Stimme wurde erstickt in einem weiteren Würgen.

Und dann wurde alles Dunkel.

 

* * *

 

Blair schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, während sie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genoss die durch die Fenster fielen und ihr bleiches Gesicht wärmten.

Es waren erst zwei Tage vergangen seit sie New York verlassen hatte, doch sie wusste ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit ehe allen klar werden würde, das sie gelogen hatte.

 

* * *

 

Der Dunkelheit folgten grelles Licht und laute Stimmen. Fremde Stimmen, harsch und kalt.

Worte drangen in ihr Bewusstsein, die sie dennoch nicht begreifen konnte.

Sie blinzelte kraftlos gegen das Licht über ihrem Kopf und fragte sich ob dass das Ende war.

_Am I dying?_

Ein bohrender Schmerz ließ sie aufschreien, doch nur in ihrem Kopf. Denn kein Ton verließ ihre wunden Lippen.

Grob umschlossen raue Finger ihr Gesicht, ehe jemand etwas tief und tiefer in ihren Hals schob bis sie zu würgen begann.

Etwas kaltes begann ihr Inneres zu füllen und sie begriff erst was geschah, als sie jemand zur Seite drehte und sie anfing sich zu übergeben.

Ein schrilles Piepen begann in ihren Ohren zu dröhnen, während sich ein Schmerz in ihrer Brust ausbreitete der sie zu zerreisen versuchte.

Die Stimmen um sie herum wurden lauter und lauter, ehe sie jemand zurück auf den Rücken drehte.

Sie blinzelte flüchtig und erhaschte dabei einen kurzen Blick auf Chucks bleiches Gesicht hinter einem Fenster.

Doch sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, den der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren wurde zu einem Feuer das anfing ihren Körper zu erfassen.

Langsam und Stück für Stück, während Bilder vor ihren Augen zu tanzen begannen und längst vergangene Worte sie umschlossen wie eine endlose Melodie.

_This one night never happend._

_Don´t say her name or anything else to me, ever again._

_I thought you didn´t love me anymore! I didn´t care whether I lived or died, Jenny Humphrey was just…_

_I´ll be waiting on Top of the Empire State Building. If you´re not there tomorrow at 7.01 I´m closing my heart to you forever._

_This is the end, Chuck._

_I did what I had to do to win._

_I never thought the worst thing you´d ever do would be to me._

_It´s about you Blair. That´s the reason I couldn´t say I love you. It´s because I can´t trust you._

_The next time you forget you ´re Blair Waldorf, remember I´m Chuck Bass and I love you._

_I´m not Chuck Bass, without you._

_I love you too._

_That´s too bad._

_The worst thing you’ve ever done, the darkest thought you’ve ever had, I will stand by you through anything._

_Three words, eight letters. Say it and I´m yours._

_I don’t want you anymore, and I can’t see why anyone else would._

_I haven’t slept, I feel sick, like there’s something in my stomach, fluttering._

_You´re sure?_

Sie begann zu schreien, als der Schmerz überhand nahm und sie an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als das Feuer das ihren Körper zu verschlingen schien.

Sie glaubte Chuck ihre Namen rufen zu hören, doch bevor sie den Kopf zur Seite drehen konnte, holte die Dunkelheit sie erneut ein.

 

* * *

 

„Ich wusste wir würden uns wieder sehen.“

Es war seine Stimme die sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken riss.

 

* * *

 

Als Blair ihre Augen aufschlug war sie umgeben von Dunkelheit und einem regelmässigen Piepen das den Raum zu füllen schien.

Sie blinzelte kraftlos, während sie benommen den Kopf drehte und Chuck neben ihrem Bett entdeckte.

Seine Hand ruhte reglos auf ihrer, während er sie mit bleichem Gesicht und leerem Blick ansah.

„Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren,“ wisperte er kraftlos, während er ihre Hand an seine feuchten Wangen presste.

_You already did._

„Ich dachte du würdest sterben,“ flüsterte er heiser, als er sich zu ihr beugte und seine Finger durch ihr dunkles Haar gleiten ließ.

_I wish I had._

„Ich liebe dich, Blair.“

_I love you, too._

„Es wird alles wieder gut.“

_No, it won´t_

„Tu mir das nie wieder an, bitte.“

_I promise, ´cause you won´t be there._

Langsam schloss Blair ihre Augen, ehe sie seine Hand zärtlich mit ihrer umschloss und dann bestimmt beiseite schob.

_I´ve never thought it was possible to love someone too much, but maybe it is._

* * *

 

 

„Sieht aus als hättest du recht behalten, Jack“ antwortete Blair heiser, ehe sie sich langsam vom Fenster abwandte und ihm geradewegs in die Augen blickte.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe,“ fügte sie dann leise hinzu, ehe sie ihre Hand zu der sanften Wölbung ihres Bauches gleiten ließ.

**_._ **

**_._ **


End file.
